Kurumi Sakura
is the mother of Kurumi Erika and Momoka in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. In the past, Sakura used to be a charismatic model. Bio Appearance Sakura has pale skin with wavy, medium-length light indigo hair framing her face. She has small, light blue eyes and wears lipstick and has a tiny beauty mark below her lip. She wears a dark blue jacket beneath a pale blue jacket, short denim pants, and dark blue heels with solid, pale beige bottoms. She also wore tiny earrings. Personality A kind, but stern mother who wishes her daughters got along better. History Sakura used to be a famous charismatic model in the past, and for unstated reasons (mostly believed to be her marriage with Kurumi Ryuunosuke) quit. It is because of her previous career that her daughters wish to become models, as well. It is unknown if Sakura has any special feelings about their dreams, but is seen to help Momoka getting ready for her photo shots , which means that she supports them. She often has to stay home and act as a parent alone, as Ryuunosuke sometimes has to be traveling for a year because of his job . During the first episode, it is stated by Hanasaki Mizuki that they talked to each other while the girls were at school, and she is briefly seen when Erika drags the new girl, Hanasaki Tsubomi, into their shop. One day, she hurries to help Momoka prepare for her photo shots. Seeing the girls fight again, she tells them to stop . Days later, Sakura calls Mizuki to invite her and her family on a barbecue in the forest. While she talks, the regular customer Shibata Risa comes inside, asking her, a former charismatic model, to find clothes that can make someone love her again. Flattered by the comment, Sakura, Ryuunosuke and Erika get to know that the reason for this request is because Risa's boyfriend, Toshioka Yuuto, has been very distant lately, and she is afraid that he is seeing another woman and wants to break up. Sakura comforts her and compares Yuuto to Ryuunosuke, who sometimes stay overseas a year because of his work, and offers to invite Yuuto and herself to their barbecue, as it will be the perfect opportunity to admit her feelings to him. She and Erika then proceeds to find clothes that fit Risa for the barbecue. Relationships Family: Sakura cares a lot about her family, and seems to support Momoka's dream of becoming a model like her, understanding how much hard work it is. Hanasaki Mizuki: After talking to her when they moved to Kibougahana, it seems like Sakura and Mizuki have become good friends. Etymology : translates to come; coming; due; next. translates to sea; ocean.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. : A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since it is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. However, the hiragana is commonly associated with or and . These translations would fit with the themes of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!